


Tipsy Tango

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Queen - Freeform, Royal Party, tipsy elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: Always having to be on her best behavior in public, Elena was NOT used to alcohol.So why did she still have to toast every guest in person?A tipsy Queen of Avalor is determined to dance with her boyfriend while Mateo tries his best to let her keep her grace and reputation.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Queen Abigail/King Hector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tipsy Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @Cartoonfangirl’s couple fluff headcanons (https://cartoonfangirl1218.tumblr.com/post/190393151212/eoa-ships-fluff-headcanons-part-4) suggesting the following scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSF9CKO8wIQ&

Always having to be on her best behavior in public, Elena was NOT used to alcohol.

_So why did she still have to toast every guest in person?_

_Her will to please everyone and her determination to meet the expectations of a good host were going to be her downfall one day. Probably literally at the rate of this evening._

These thoughts raced through Mateo's mind as he watched his girlfriend in a small crowd of party guests, one hand discretely leaning on the table next to her, the other holding her sixteenth glass of red wine.

Granted, the glass was tiny, holding only one sip, but this did not sway the amount of liquid in the slightest.

The liquid only resulted in swaying her steps as she walked over to him in a more or less straight line.

Mateo reached out his hand to her as she bumped into him, eyes sparkling as bright as the wine in her glass.

"How are you holding up?" he asked in concern.

"I feel GREAT!" she announced loudly, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Abigail and Hector just left. Together ..."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he shuddered, trying to get the mental image of the jovial Queen of Norberg and the obnoxious King of Hectoria out of his mind.

Before he had to comment, Elena's fleeting attention was thankfully drawn to the music as the royal band played a familiar tune.

She perked up. "It's our song!"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled it excitedly, blatantly ignoring her tipsy state.

"Come on! Dance with me!"

Eyeing her shaking legs with suspicion, Mateo protested carefully.

The last thing he wanted was for her to embarrass herself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea right now?"

All of a sudden, Elena's face fell and she glared at him in disapproval.

"Are you disobeying your Queen?"

_This was just great..._

If he did not dance with her, she was going to make a scene and would probably trigger her magic.

If he did dance with her, she was in the center of the attention with a whole crowd of nobles judging every misstep.

At least he could watch over her when she was dancing in his arms.

So he nodded.

In an instant, her face brightened up like the rising sun, the momentary anger forgotten.

Elena was always overly affectionate but when she was drunk, the Queen's unconscious need for touching was exponentially stronger.

So Mateo was not surprised as she pulled him on the dancefloor, drawing his body close - oh so close - to her own.

At the sight of the royal couple the musicians restarted the song and the two took their queue to start dancing.

Despite her limited focus and body control at the moment, Elena knew the steps by heart.

They swayed in tune with the music as if they were dancing together like any other time.

Elena was not drawing attention to her intoxication, she was content with their dance and she was following the music without any embarrassing incidents.

_They could do this._

Just in case, Mateo kept a tight hold on her hand and back if she was about to stumble.

That he got to hold her close was of course completely unrelated to his rising mood.

_This was actually quite nice._

And then Elena chose that serene moment to lay her squeezing hand on his butt.

A high, not so royal yelp escaped the Royal Master Wizard and people turned their heads.

Thankfully not many guests were still here at this hour to see their Queen in this state.

He blushed, cheeks burning crimson both at the unwanted attention on Elena's unregal actions and the unexpected intrusion in his personal space.

Voice shaking as much as his hands, he gingerly grabbed her offending appendage by the wrist to place it back in the safer area on his shoulder.

"I..." he gulped, trying to control his voice that had suddenly gotten two octaves higher.

"I think you're ready for bed."

For the second time Elena got closer than he was comfortable with in public, as she snuggled on his shoulder. Mateo could smell the wine in her breath as it tickled the skin of his neck in her murmured protests.

"Don't wanna sleep..."

To further prove her words wrong, she nearly fell asleep on him that instant.

The sudden change in her attitude and weigh on his body put his senses and alert in overdrive as he took his chance to guide her from the dancefloor.

Shielding her from the gazes, Mateo gently laid her on a cushioned chair around the corner in a small alcove.

It was best to make a quick exit before Elena could embarrass herself further. On that note, Mateo stepped back in the main area of the ballroom and bowed to the crowd, thankful for Esteban's lessons in Royal Etiquette, as he addressed the remaining guests in Elena's name.

"The Queen has had a wonderful evening and is happy to greet you for breakfast tomorrow. We wish you all a nice evening."

He waved and was relieved that most of the guests waved back, acknowledging his authority as future Prince Consort.

With an approving nod he turned back to Elena, who was thankfully still in the chair, softly mumbling to herself.

Mateo took her at his side, leading her out of the room as gracefully as possible.

As soon as they were out of sight, he drew her closer, gathering the Queen in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed."

He blushed again as she reached up to cradle his red cheeks and loudly proclaimed:

"Bed sounds nice."

A feline smirk spread across her lips, eyelids drooping in a mix of tiredness and seductive intent.

"For just the two of us."

Mateo felt the blush on his hot cheeks spread to the tips of his ears at the muffled whispers from the crowd who had undoubtedly heard their Queen's announcement.

_This was going to be a long night._


End file.
